1. Field
The following description relates to a method of analyzing a program code of an electronic device, and an electronic device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A web application is mostly formed of combination of HTML and script languages such as Javascript. HTML is used to constitute a UI component, and a script language is used to implement operations of applications.
In most cases, a conventional script language has been used only for limited purposes such as decorating web pages or simple handling of events. Even when an error occurs, no particular problem has occurred, and the size of implemented code has not been not large. Accordingly, there has been no high demand for an elaborate analysis method.
However, recently, along with widespread usage of a smart device, the amount of web applications which are prepared by using script languages has increased in order to implement platform-independent web applications. In addition, complexity and a size of implemented web applications have also increased. Consequently, demand for an analyzer of an application which is developed using script language is also on the rise.
Particularly, a smart device processes personal information considering its properties. Recently, due to the appearance of malicious applications which leak out personal information, the necessity for a technique for analyzing malicious applications draws attention.